marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Quake
Daisy Johnson '''alias '''Skye '''ist eine S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin. Als Inhuman geboren, kann sie Vibrationen erzeugen und manipulieren. Außerdem ist sie eine exzellente Hackerin. Leben Kindheit Daisy wurde am 2. Juli 1988 in einem kleinen Dorf in der chinesischen Provinz Hunan geboren. Ihr Vater ist der Arzt Cal Johnson, ihre Mutter hieß Jiaying. Etwa ein Jahr nach ihrer Geburt stürmte ein Hydra-Team das Dorf und nahm alle Anwesenden gefangen. Daisy konnte von einem S.H.I.E.L.D-Agenten gerettet werden, ihre Mutter jedoch wurde von Hydra nach Österreich deportiert. Dort nahm Daniel Whitehall eine Vivisektion an ihr vor und pflanzte sich ihre Organe ein, um seine Jugend wiederzuerhalten. Cal fand auf der Suche nach seiner verschwundenen Familie nur noch den beinahe leblosen Körper seiner Frau, die er mühselig wieder "zusammenflickte". Daisy war währenddessen in der Obhut von S.H.I.E.L.D. Nach einer Weile begannen die Mitglieder des Teams, das Daisy gefunden hatte, der Reihe nach umgebracht zu werden (vermutlich durch Cal und Jiaying, die auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter nicht zimperlich waren). Agentin Linda Avery gab das Kleinkind schließlich in die Obhut einer Pflegekinderorganisation, die Daisy alle paar Monate bei einer neuen Familie unterbringen sollte. Diese Anweisung blieb streng geheim, alle Spuren auf Daisy wurden verwischt. Auch Avery wurde schließlich umgebracht. Cal und Jiaying konnten den Verlust ihrer Tochter jedoch nicht verschmerzen und trennten sich bald. Daisy wuchs im St. Agnes-Waisenhaus und in verschiedenen Pflegefamilien auf. Als sie neun war, blieb sie bei einer Familie, den Brodys. Skye mochten sie besonders, aber bald schickten auch sie sie zurück ins Waisenhaus – aufgrund von Agent Averys Anordnung, was Skye aber natürlich nicht wusste. Offiziell trägt Skye den Namen "Mary Sue Poots", der ihr vom Waisenhaus gegeben wurde. Da sie ihn aber nicht mochte, gab sie sich selbst den Spitznamen '''Skye. Rising Tide In ihrer Jugend wurde Skye Mitglied der Hackergruppe Rising Tide. Getrieben wurde sie dabei von der Überzeugung, dass alle Informationen öffentlich zugänglich sein sollten. Besonders wollte sie natürlich die Wahrheit über ihre Eltern herausfinden. Bei Rising Tide ''lernte sie auch ihren Freund Miles Lydon kennen. Skye wohnte zwei Jahre lang in einem VW-Bus und hackte sich von dort aus in diverse Regierungen und Organisationen ein. Dabei fand sie schließlich ein zensiertes S.H.I.E.L.D.-Dokument über die Mission in Hunan. Mit S.H.I.E.L.D. gegen Centipede thumbIn Los Angeles untersuchte Skye Gerüchte über eine Organisation namens Centipede, als sie Mike Peterson traf. Sie lud ein Video von Mikes Superkräften ins Internet hoch und hinterließ dabei genug Spuren, damit SHIELD sie aufspüren konnte. So wurde sie auch schnell vom S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team rund um Phil Coulson gefangen genommen. Sie half dem Team, Mike aufzuspüren, und bekam ein Angebot von Coulson, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Dieses nahm sie an, wobei ihr Hintergedanke war, dass sie so an das unzensierte Dokument über ihre Eltern herankommen könnte. Als ihr Freund Miles sich in das S.H.I.E.L.D.-System hackte und Daten über den mit Superkräften gesegneten Chan Ho Yin stahl, kam Skye in Konflikt mit Coulson. Er vermutete, dass sie Miles Zugang geben hatte, was aber nicht so war. Stattdessen musste Skye feststellen, dass Miles nicht so idealistisch war, wie sie gedacht hatte, und die Information über Chans Aufenthaltsort an Centipede weiterverkauft hatte. Daraufhin brach Skye den Kontakt zu Rising Tide ab und versprach Coulson, ab jetzt ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Sie blieb ein Teil des Teams und half bei den Ermittlungen gegen Centipede. Dabei wurde sie von Ian Quinn angeschossen. Weil die Ärzte ihr nicht helfen konnten und sie im sterben lag, entschied sich Coulson, Skye an den Ort zu bringen, wo auch er wiederbelebt worden war. Skye bekam die Droge GH-325 verabreicht und erholte sich rasch. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen bekannten TAHITI-Patienten traten bei Skye keine Nebenwirkungen auf und sie entwickelte nicht den Zwang, bestimmte Zeichenfolgen zu malen. Daraus schloss Coulson, dass Skye kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, sondern eventuell bereits etwas "außerirdisches" in sich hatte. In dieser Zeit war Skye mit ihrem Trainingsoffizier Ward immer wieder in romantischen Situation zu sehen. Nachdem Ward auf die Seite von Centipede übergelaufen war, entwickelte sie aber Verachtung für ihn. Er ist noch immer in sie verliebt, wie er beteuert. Das Geheimnis um den Obelisk Nach den Ereignissen von ''The Return of the First Avenger ''ist Coulsons Team eine der wenigen verbliebenen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Zellen. Dadurch ist Skye im Moment eine der wichtigsten Agentinnen des Dienstes. Im Laufe der Centipede-Ermittlungen war Skye mehrmals Raina begegnet. Diese kennt Skyes Vater bereits seit mehreren Jahren und verrät ihm schließlich, wo er seine Tochter finden kann. Zur selben Zeit taucht Daniel Whitehall wieder aus dem Schatten auf und wird zu einem der Anführer von Hydra. Skyes Vater Cal will, dass seine Tochter ihre Herkunft und ihr Schicksal annimmt. Als Hydra den Obelisken stiehlt, verbündet er sich deshalb mit Whitehall, um ihn in seinen Besitz zu kriegen. Denn er weiß, dass im Obelisk der Terrigen-Nebel ist, durch den Skye ihre übernatürliche Kraft erhalten wird. Deshalb beauftragt er Raina, Skye zu ihm zu bringen. Tatsächlich kommt Skye in Cals Versteck, als sie von Raina erfährt, dass dieser sein ganzes Leben nach ihr gesucht hat. Doch ist Cal bereits weg und zwei Leichen (von Kriminellen, die ihn wütend gemacht hatten) liegen da. Deshalb ist Skye überzeugt, dass er ein Monster ist. Etwas später wird das Flugzeug von Coulsons Team von Hydra abgefangen. Ward kommt mit dem Auftrag an Board, Raina mitzunehmen, er befiehlt aber auch Skye, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie fliegen nach Puerto Rico und sollen dort in eine unterirdische, verlassene Stadt der Kree hinabsteigen. In Puerto Rico trifft Skye auch erstmals wieder auf ihren Vater. Cal erklärt ihr, was Whitehall ihrer Mutter angetan hat, und will nun auch endlich sich an diesem rächen. Doch Coulsons Team stürmt das Areal und Coulson erschießt Whitehall, bevor Cal sich rächen kann. Cal ist so wütend darüber, dass er auf Coulson wild einschlägt. Skye stoppt ihren Vater, der kurz davor ist, Coulson umzubringen, und zwingt ihn dazu, den Ort zu verlassen. Dann folgt sie Raina, die mit dem Obelisken in die Stadt hinuntergestiegen ist. Sie schafft es nicht, Raina davon abzuhalten, den Tempel zu aktivieren. Der Obelisk setzt den Terrigen-Nebel frei und Skye sowie Raina transformieren. Gleichzeitig wird Agent Antoine Triplett, der ebenfalls im Raum ist, vom Nebel getötet. Als Skye sieht, dass Triplett tot ist, löst sie unabsichtlich ein Erdbeben aus. Transformation zur Inhuman Skye wird von S.H.I.E.L.D. in eine Isolierstation verfrachtet und beobachtet. Als sie von Jemma Simmons erfährt, dass Rainas DNA sich verändert hat, ist sie mehr und mehr überzeugt, dass das selbe auch mit ihr passiert ist. Fitz berichtet ihr schließlich, dass er Skyes Biodaten während des Erdbebens durch ihr Gesundheitsarmband aufgezeichnet hat – und daraus hervorgeht, dass sie das Erdbeben verursacht hat. Er behält das Geheimnis jedoch vorerst für sich. Kurz darauf landet ein Kree auf der Erde, der durch die Aktivierung des Obelisken in der verlassenen Stadt alarmiert wurde. Er erklärt dem Team, dass die Kree einst vor Tausenden von Jahren die Inhumans als "Waffen" schufen. Diese Offenbarung erschüttert Skye und sie löst erneut ein Erdbeben aus, während dem sowohl der Kree als auch Lady Sif versuchen, sich ihr zu nähern. Schließlich setzt sie sich selbst mit einem Icer außer Gefecht. Anschließend wurde sie auf dem Index platziert und in ein Safehouse gebracht. Simmons fertigte Handschuhe für sie an, damit Skye ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unbewusst gegen sich selbst richten und Knochen brechen könnte. Das Haus, in dem sie sich nun befand, wurde von Bruce Banner am Ende von ''Der unglaubliche Hulk erbaut, und auch Steve Rogers hatte nach seiner Auftauung hier eine Zeit lang gelebt. Während sie sich einrichtete, klopfte es an der Tür. Der Besucher, ein augenloser Inhuman, stellte sich als Gordon vor. Er bot ihr an, sie an einen Ort zu bringen, wo sie lernen könnte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen. Wenn sie sich entschieden hätte, solle sie ihn einfach rufen. Kurz darauf wurde Skye von Melinda May gewarnt, dass ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team unter der Leitung von Robert Gonzales auf dem Weg war, um sie gefangen zu nehmen. Gonzales betrachtete sich als der wahre Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. und jegliche Menschen mit Superkräften als auszuschaltende Gefahr. Agent Bobbi Morse wies das Team an, nur Icer gegen Skye einzusetzen, doch diese luden entgegen ihrem Befehl scharfe Munition. Als Skye versuchte, zu fliehen, schoss Agent Tomas Calderon auf sie. Skye stoppte die Kugel in der Luft, indem sie eine massive Schockwelle in Richtung des Agenten schleuderte. Dabei fällte sie einen Baum und verwundete Calderon. Geschockt murmelte sie Gordons Name, woraufhin dieser herteleportierte, sie in den Arm nahm und mit ihr wegteleportierte. Skye wachte an einem Ort namens "Afterlife" wieder auf und lernte einige andere Inhumans kennen, unter anderem ihre Mutter. Als sie erfuhr, dass auch Raina in Afterlife war, stürmte sie wütend in deren Kabine und machte sie für Tripletts Tod verantwortlich. Sie lieferten sich ein Wortgefecht und Skye versuchte, Raina mithilfe ihrer Kräfte zu töten. Jiaying hielt sie aber davon ab. Secret Warriors - Fehlt noch - Persönlichkeit Anfangs versucht Skye, sichtlich alles richtig zu machen und sich an das Team anzupassen. Sie erzählt wenig von ihrer Kindheit. Sie erzählt wahrscheinlich wenig, da sie immer wollte, dass ihre "Familien", in die sie geschickt wurde, sie mögen, doch diese gaben sie immer zurück ans Waisenhaus. Sie möchte allerdings versuchen, alles über ihre Eltern herauszufinden. Fähigkeiten Computerspezialistin: Durch ihre Suche nach ihren Eltern und ihrer Vergangenheit eignete Skye sich umfangreiche Computerkenntnisse an. Vor S.H.IE.L.D. gehörte sie der Hackergruppe Rising Tide an. Skye kann komplizierte Systeme in kürzester Zeit knacken. So hat sie bereits mehrmals S.H.I.E.L.D. und NSA-Server gehackt. S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten-Basistraining: Skye erlernte Grundkenntnisse im Schusswaffengebrauch und Nahkampf. Vor allem in der Anfangszeit war sie noch sehr unsicher mit Schusswaffen, doch mit der Zeit besserten sich ihre Fähigkeiten. Mit den meisten S.H.I.E.L.D.-Top-Agenten wie Grant Ward oder Melinda May kann sie zwar nicht mithalten, jedoch weiss sie sich gegen die meisten Gegner zu verteidigen. Unkonventionelles Denken: Skye bewies mehrfach, dass sie anders denkt, als die meisten S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. Dadurch ergänzt sie Coulsons Team auf eine Art, die kein anderer kann. Gute Spionin: Skye scheint ein natürliches Talent für die Spionage zu haben. So täuschte sie Ian Quinn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein doppeltes Spiel vor, als sie sich selbst in seine Villa einlud. Auch Grant Ward bemerkte nicht, dass er von Skye getäuscht wurde. Als sie von Wards Zugehörigkeit zu HYDRA erfuhr, fasste sie sich schnell wieder und konnte verstecken, dass sie die Wahrheit kennt. Superkräfte Vibrationen: Nachdem sie dem Terrigenese-Gas ausgesetzt war, erwachte ihre Inhuman-Kraft. Seitdem kann sie Vibrationen erzeugen, die sie anfangs nicht kontrollieren konnte, bis ihr spezielle Handschuhe angefertigt wurden. Trivia * Skye war die letzte Hauptfigur von Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., die besetzt wurde. * Sie ist eine Adaption der Comicfigur Daisy Johnson, die auch unter dem Superheldennamen Quake ("Erdbeben") bekannt ist. Im MCU hat sie den Namen "Quake" allerdings bislang nicht verwendet. en:Skye Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategorie:Inhuman Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Charakter